You'll Be The Death Of Me, a Blackinnon fanfiction
by DoctorHarryWhoPotter27
Summary: School ended, and so did McKinnon and Black's relationship, but what happens when they can't handle not being with each other? Who will win their battle the sarcastic, stubborn girl or the arguing, player boy? If people like it I'll continue on in more detail. This is based off of my Blackinnon post on: Maraudersandtheirstory.tumblr. com (No space.) M for future chapters, maybe.


Sirius finally came back from his dangerous Order mission, and went to see Marlene. They had broken up while they were still in school over a giant argument. Though, arguments were normal for them. They were both pretty head strong and fighters, and with the idiot actions of him, and the sarcasm of her it just didn't work out. Since then they haven't really spoken, only way they found out things about the other was through their mutual friends or meetings. Only people who were trusted knew where she was, and somehow he ended up being one of them. Sirius apparated to her small hidden home, his usually perfect hair a mess, cuts and bruises over him, so all and all, he looked like crap.  
"What th-" Marlene gasped at someone apparating in.  
She flung herself around with her long, blonde hair whipping to the side. She was clothed in a ocean blue sweater and white soft pajama pants.  
"Sirius? You're back? Uh- are you okay, how'd it go?" Marlene asked, not sure why he'd come there in the first place, it's not like they'd ever acted like friends or cared anymore.  
"I'm fine, thanks… I'm not dead, so that's a plus." He said with the small grin he always used to flash to make it look like he wasn't too bothered, but something was off with it. Marlene supposed she could have been cool about everything, not care, but things were too damn crazy now for them to have small talk. She knew if he was here, there would be a reason why, either Order business or someone hurt.  
"Sirius. Cut the crap, what happened? Why are you here?" Marlene replied, crossing her arms in a demanding 'tired-of-your-shit' fashion.  
Sirius stared at her for a moment. There she was, right in front of him, being the same sassy, straight forward girl who even him, player-mc-playerson, couldn't get out of his head. She wasn't the same care free, gorgeous friend of my best friends obsession anymore. She looked older, beautifully matured and beat up with small scars and such on her arm. She wasn't just the girl he teased, flirted with, and used to get his group of friends and hers closer for Prongs' benefit... She was someone he cared about, no matter how pushed down or small the emotion was made, he still did; and she was his first actual love. Sirius could have gone on like that, looking at her, remembering back when things were better, but she wanted to get to the point.  
"Earth to Sirius, I asked you something, it's not like this is your OWLS, no need to think to get a correct answer." Marlene sighed shaking her head a bit.  
"You want to know why I'm here? If I'm okay? Well, you know what, I'm bloody not okay, I'm dying and you're the reason why!" Sirius bursted out, making Marlene completely confused. She opened her mouth to give him some sarcastic remark, but he stopped her before she could even start.  
"No, don't say anything. I don't want to hear your comment that will make us fight, just let me say something." Sirius shushed her, and surprisingly she closed her mouth and she held her comment back, but only for one reason. For all those times they were friends, flirts, an item, dating, throughout all that he never told her something that had actual feeling with it. Sure, he'd expressed the fact that he's right and she's wrong, or he'd tell her she's pretty or that he liked her, but he never was serious.  
"You.. You're my problem, I need you out of my bloody head! I swear, all those damn adorable faces you make when you laugh, the way you never back down, and all the other amazing things about you. It just wont go away! You won't go away. All I could think about out there in this hell hole of a world was you, before I did something that I had too, and may have killed me, I should have been focused, but no, I never was. You some how slithered your way back into my head!" He said, exaggerating his words by his hand movements. She opened her mouth to reply, not sure what to take this all as. "No, I'm not finished," He stopped her, "Every meeting we were at, it was like you weren't you. If I even glanced at you it was like a giant brick wall came around you keeping me out. I mean, would saying hello kill you! Maybe getting over you would have been easier if we at least acted like fried!" Sirius took a deep breath, not looking up at her to see how she was reacting to his out burst, "Then seeing you go off, fight, risk your life, and not knowing if you'd come back.. It was killing me! You want to know the worst part? I love you. I really, really love you. And I swear it will be the death of me in this war." Sirius finished, his arms falling to his sides in complete defeat of the girl before she even started an argument.  
Marlene's face had softened as he spoke. 'Don't fall, don't fall, or you'll crash and burn before you can climb your way back up like you did before.' Marlene thought to herself, trying to keep her wall from crumbling and she was losing the battle. Marlene couldn't lose, she wouldn't, it wasn't her to lose. 'You've only ever lost to one person, so why not let him win? Let yourself win in a way.' Chimed in that small voice in her head, as the wall was getting blown away.  
"Sirius.." Was all she could manage to say, words had always come easier for Sirius than Marlene, he was a smooth talker, he made things make sense. "Don't.. Please. Don't drag me back into this.. Just.. Forget about me, make yours and my own life easier. We don't have time for this stuff, not now, not during this." She argued half heartedly. "You think you're the only one who worries? Why do you think you apparated to me wide awake at midnight the day you were supposed to get back? No one else was on a mission for me to be worried sick about." She explained, "Sure, I blocked you out, but we didn't break up because we wanted to, it was unhealthy, and this right here proves it!" She yelled, furious with him and herself. "You can't even tell me you love me without yelling and making it seem like you had no fault!" She said, her arms flying around her as she spoke. "I never stopped loving you, but I don't want to fight so many battles when there's one that's more important." She said, leaning against the wall behind her.  
Sirius listened to her points quietly, glancing up at her.  
"Remember when we first met? Third year, you had your hair pulled back in a large blonde braid, we had planned to prank the professor, have him covered in slime when he entered, but instead of hitting him I hit you?" He said, a small smile on his face, "You were furious, terrifyingly furious. Peter practically wet himself. I don't remember what the hell I said, but that was the first time we fought."  
Marlene looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, I remember that, I remember meeting Lily because she helped get the gunk out of my hair." She said the memory flashing back to her.  
"We've always argued, and argued, but I don't remember ever actually hating you. I never really cared about what we said I just liked you and hearing the sass you had, and I couldn't help but make you angry. It was like an addiction. You were pretty and fun to argue with." Sirius shrugged. "Some habits just need time to break," He said taking a step closer to her. "Give me a chance." He persuaded, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, pushing her over grown side bangs out of her face.  
Marlene mentally waved the white flag, whispering a quick, "Let's see if I can help that pesky habit." She muttered before pulling his lips to hers.


End file.
